The invention relates to a method for visual user-presentation of a compilation system for multiple audio and/or visual items wherein the items are associated with various attributes that each specify a category, a value, or a label, for through selection amongst the items producing a compiled subset of items. The making of audio compilations is an old art that came into being with the manufacture of inexpensive recordable media, so that it became feasible to record a sequence of audio items, particularly but not restrictively songs, by choosing among various audio sources, or among various instances within a single source. The source may be actual, such as broadcast, but the problem of selecting becomes extremely relevant if the source is a large database of recordings, such as on background disk or tape, be it magnetic, optical, or other. The organizing can be done on the basis of menus, but the present invention has recognized such as being tedious and confusing to a user person.